Cancer (e.g., prostate cancer or glioblastoma such as glioblastoma multiforme) is a leading cause of death in Western cultures and is generally characterized by excessive, uncontrolled cell proliferation in defiance of normal restraints on cell growth. These cancer cells can invade and colonize (metastasize) territories normally reserved for other cells. Modes of cancer therapy include chemotherapy, surgery, radiation, and combinations of these treatments. While many anti-cancer agents have been developed, there remains a need for more effective therapies.
Immunotoxins are molecules that contain targeting domains that direct the molecules to target cells of interest (e.g., cancer cells or immune cells mediating an inflammatory disorder) and toxic domains that inhibit the proliferation of (or kill) the target cells.